


The Stag Princess and the Wolf Prince.

by moon_goddess_118



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Courtship, Dragons, F/F, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Prophetic Dreams, Robb Lives, Robb Stark is King in the North, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters, Warging, White Walkers, direwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: The trueborn daughter of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister, Seren Baratheon has lived quiet and peaceful life with her sworn shield, Rowena, and her family. But that all changed when Seren's father dies and Nedd Stark is sentence to death when he has accused her mother of being faithful and that her siblings are born of incest between her and her uncle, Jaime Lannister.Choosing to save the life of the honorable Ned and returning to Winterfell with him and his daughters, Seren soon learns that she is the true heir to the throne and learns to be the Warrior Queen that Rowena had started to groom and train her to be. And that her father had secretly planned for her to marry Ned Stark's eldest son: Robb Stark.Can Seren find balance between love and war while her own mother and half-brother, Joffrey, plots her death and downfall?





	The Stag Princess and the Wolf Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> More like a prologue than a actual chapter which is why it's short.

Chapter One: The Birth of the Stag Princess, Seren Baratheon.

Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm walked down the halls towards the room that was made into the nursery for his second born child. Following close behind him was Jon Arryn, his Hand. 

Jon spoke as they walked towards the room. "I heard that the Queen didn't like that she has the Baratheon coloring."

Robert glanced at him from the corner of his eyes before looking ahead. "I would image not since we all know that the Queen does not like me." He suddenly stopped and looked at him when Jon's words sink in. "She? I have a daughter?"

Jon inclined his head. "Aye, Your Grace."

"I have a daughter." Robert whispered in disbelief before he started to laugh, clapping Jon on the shoulder. "That's wonderful news, I can't wait to tell Ned about this!"

Robert turned on his heel and hurried to the door that would led him into his daughter's nursery, excited to see what his daughter, his Princess, would look like. He opened the door with a loud bang, startling the nursemaid, who shoot to her feet and cruised to him.  Robert simply waved at her as his attention was snared by the squirming bundle that rested in the crib before him. 

Robert walked pass the nursemaid and stood by the crib, peering inside to see his daughter for the first time. He felt his breath hitch in his chest and his eyes watering when his gaze landed on her tiny form.

She was a beautiful babe with black like the wings of a raven and vibrant blue eyes that was staring up at him with a curious and wondrous gleam in them. She had pale porcelain skin. The babe stared at Robert for a while before she began to squirm in the cloth that was wrapped around her, wiggling until her arms were free and raised her arms up towards him, cooing and gurgling at him.

Robert chuckled as he leaned over, reaching his arms out to pick her up. Once he had her up against his chest, Robert stared down at the beautiful babe in his arms with a tender smile on his face. He felt Jon coming over to stand by him, probably to look at her as well.

Jon spoke in a whisper, with an awe tone in his voice. "She's the most beautiful babe in the entire Seven Kingdom, Your Grace."

Robert smiled down at his daughter when she has reached up with her hands and started to touch his face, her brows crinkling when she felt his beard for the first time. "Aye, she is a beauty." He looked at the nursemaid and asked. "What's her name?"

The nursemaid flushed as she mumbled out her answer. "She doesn't have one, Your Grace."

Robert frowned at her. "What do you mean she doesn't have one?! Didn't her mother name her?!"

His attention was pulled back to the babe in his arms when she made a startled noise but found that she staring at him and not crying when he had raised his voice at the nursemaid.

"The Queen felt that you should be the one that name her, Your Grace." The nursemaid's timid voice brought his attention away from his daughter to the woman.

Robert frowned before he turned away from the woman and Jon and made his way towards the window as his daughter moved her arms around, making little cooing sounds. He stopped in front of the window and his attention was brought up to stare up into the clear and starry night sky. 

A smile appeared on his face as he looked down back at his daughter in his arms and saw that twinkle in her eyes never lifted. "Seren. Her name is Seren Baratheon."


End file.
